A Very Naley New Year
by hearmewhenisayibelieve
Summary: Set after A Winter Wedding, this is just a cute story about what would happen if the kids from Tree Hill met the Big Apple!


A Very Naley New Year-

Note: Hello again! This is my third fanfic and I absolutely love writing them! If you liked this one, read my previous stories "No Place Like Home for the Holidays" and "A Winter Wedding". This story is very close in time to the last one. It is the New Year's Eve directly after Brooke and Lucas' wedding. The group decides to head out for the weekend to go to New York. See what happens when Tree Hill meets the Big Apple...

"You sure you have everything? Books, toys, clothes?" Haley asked her kids as she dropped them off at Karen's house. 

"They'll be fine," said Karen. Peyton and Jake had left their two kids at Karen's house as well. She didn't mind, though. She loved them all and her own youngest son, Bryan, loved them too. 

"Don't worry, Hales," said Nathan as they pulled away. Nathan and Haley sat in the front seats, while Jake and Peyton took the middle row. Brooke and Lucas were very content to have the back seat to themselves. And so the road trip began...

"Dude, I can't believe you bought a minivan," Lucas teased his brother when he and Brooke finally surfaced from the back seat. 

"Well, we needed one. Besides, if we didn't, you'd be squished up against the window with your stuff rather than reclining with your wife." 

The whole car laughed. 

"Are we there yet?" Brooke asked for the eighteenth time. This past week she had been treated like a princess by Lucas and was beginning to sink back into her old self. 

"Just one more hour," said Haley. "Why don't we turn on some music?" 

She pushed the "On" button and suddenly the whole car was filled with Haley's voice. It was her song "Halo".

"How cool is that!" said Jake. Jake had moved back to Tree Hill, too, and had spent the past few years getting reacquainted with his home and friends. 

Haley grinned. "What do you think, Luke?" 

But he and Brooke had resumed kissing again.

The group checked into their rooms at the hotel. Nathan and Haley plopped down, exhausted, onto the bed. 

"It's nice to get away," Haley said, her voice muffled a little as it was resting on Nathan's chest.

He stroked her hair. "Yeah, it really is. Not often we get a weekend like this..." 

"Alone..." 

"No kids, just you and me..." 

Haley giggled and the two began to kiss... 

Meanwhile, Jake and Peyton were getting settled into their room. 

"You know, the last time I was in New York was for Brooke's fashion show," she told her husband. "I can't believe how much things have changed." 

Jake smiled. He knew she was talking about their two daughters and their new life together. "Yeah, it's crazy. It's like all our troubles have all gone away..." 

"Nothing here but us..." said Peyton. 

"Yup..." 

And, sure enough, they began to kiss as well... 

In Brooke and Lucas' room, the two hadn't even stopped to unpack. 

"I love you, did you know that, Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked Brooke, after stopping for air. 

"Why, no! I had no idea," Brooke said in mock surprise. She kissed her husband and said, "And I love you, too." 

"Imagine that..." said Lucas. 

The six friends went out to dinner at a nice restaurant and listened to each other's stories about their kids and home lives. Nathan even got to, yet again, tell his story of the great 2008 game. As they were walking back to the hotel, Haley stopped and gasped. 

"JOSH!" She screamed and ran towards a man walking by. He laughed and picked her up, twirling her around. 

Nathan got very scared and very jealous very quickly. He marched up to the man as Haley kissed him on the cheek. 

"Nathan! This is my brother, Josh!" Haley introduced the two. 

"Oh. Hi," Nathan said, embarrassed. 

"Good to see you taking good care of my little sis," Josh said. "Well, I best be off. Gotta get paid, y'know. But, give me a call when you get back to Tree Hill, Hales! Nice meetin' ya, Nathan!" He walked away.

Haley grinned at Nathan while the rest of the group laughed for a long time.

It was New Year's Eve. All the couples dressed warmly and made their way to Times Square. They hadn't anticipated the crowds and the rowdiness. Soon, Haley was lost from Nathan, Brooke from Lucas, and Jake from Peyton. The clock said one hour until midnight. 

Would they find each other in time to ring in the new year?

Haley was scared. She had only been lost once before and that was only for five minutes at a mall. This time, it had been a half an hour and she was still wandering, pushing through the crowds for Nathan, calling his name. 

Nathan was doing the same. He looked all around and couldn't see his wife anywhere. Then, he saw her. She was shivering, standing next to the ice sculptures, trying to peer over the crowd. Nathan laughed. He walked so that he would be able to come up behind her.

Haley felt someone's arms move around her waist. She gasped and turned around. She sighed in relief when she saw her husband looking down at her with a big smile. "Thank God! I was scared!"

"I'm always here, Hales. Always and forever." He kissed Haley and the two then set out to find their friends...

"LUCAS! LUCAS! LUCAS SCOTT!" Brooke was franctically searching around. She missed her new husband. She was all alone on New Year's Eve, and she considered that bad luck.

"Miss me, Pretty Girl?" Brooke heard Lucas behind her. She turned around and hugged him tight. " I had gone to get you a hat. I thought you might've wanted a souveiner." Lucas laughed and placed the hat on Brooke's head. 

"Let's go find the others!"

Peyton decided to just stay where she was. Maybe if she stayed in the same spot, Jake would be able to find her easily. But she worried if he was doing the same thing. 

"You just gonna stand there all night?" 

Peyton gasped. Jake had found her! The two kissed and laughed about their predicament. 

"Maybe we aren't the big city kind," laughed Jake. 

"No, I don' think we are," agreed Peyton. 

And they set off to find their friends.

It was five minutes to midnight. The couples were still seperated. Haley and Nathan resorted to the fact that they wouldn't find their friends. They decided they'd meet back at the hotel after the ball dropped. Then, they heard two voices behind them; 

"HALEY!" 

"NATHAN!" 

Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton had all found their way to their friends.

10!  
9!  
8!  
7!  
6!  
5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR! 

The crowd went wild! But in the thick of it all were three couples, ringing in the New Year together, the best way they knew how.

THE END!


End file.
